


Words Cannot Express

by Emachinescat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words cannot expression the raging emotions that hold us back from those we love, those we want to love, and those we hate. A couple of sonnets written about, to, or between the characters of Merlin. Lots of angst, romance, and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonnet I ~ The Connection Between Us ~ A Morgana & Merlin Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The connection between us is something even we cannot express   
We do not know what it means; we both feel it, live it, breathe it   
From the moment my gray eyes met your blue ones, I confess   
There was something there, something like a candle lit   
There is something about you; perhaps in your soul or your heart?   
A strange, thrumming rhythm, a power untapped?   
Something I feel that can bring us together _and_ tear us apart   
There's just something about you, Merlin, that keeps my attention rapt   
I swear that I hate you, I can't stand your face   
I mean it, I do – you took my trust, my very life in your hands   
You crushed it, destroyed it, destroyed that small little place   
That lingered between us, the connection, the power, the attempts to understand   
I want to hate you more than Death itself, to feel the pain you put me through   
But somehow, even in the midst of all that darkness, confusion – I find myself missing you


	2. Sonnet II ~ Something More ~ An Arthur and Gwen Contemplation

I think I always knew that there was something more   
Behind your proud blue eyes, that princely stance, your fearless guise   
Even though you acted out I was never really sure   
Of your attentions, of your affections, if I liked you or despised   
And then I saw you ride away on your swift horse   
Defy your father, risk everything for a servant – it could have been me   
Perhaps your heart isn't as cold as I once believed, perhaps there is indeed _something more  
_ There is a man you are inside, but you have yet to fully see   
Throughout the years, I've seen you become more than I could have dreamed   
And now you've reached a steady place where I can truly say   
The man you are inside is now blossoming, the old man's been redeemed   
I couldn't be more proud of you, I never thought you'd be this way   
Then again, I never thought I'd fall in love with you, nor you with me   
Let us seal it with a kiss – and cherish this memory


End file.
